Ancient Legends: The Chosen One
by AlchemistMaster
Summary: A war that had been existed from millennia, a man that is said no one can kill and a boy who must struggle with life, and being the last hope of humanity.
1. A Change of Life

**Note: I don't know the real life characters that appears here, so their entire lifestyle, manners, and behavior are completely created by me and loosely based on their biographies that I encountered on Internet. The contents here are entirely fictional. This history was made for the propose of entertainment, not for publicity or lucrative motives.**

_**1**_

The annoying sound of the clock awakes him, his blue eyes locked the small artifact and shut it off lazily. He gets up heavily, grab a towel and make his way to the bathroom. As he waits to the hot water, he starts to remember what happen last night, something that haunted him in his dreams.

The bass where at its top along with the music coming from the loudspeakers and the P3 full. Him, Rupert, Tom, Emma and the rest go over there to relax after months of filming the new movie. They had entered a few hours ago and thanks to the private room they ask no fan nor paparazzi will come to them.

– _Phew, at least some rest – _said Rupert as he lands satisfied in the couch.

– _Yes, all those filming exhausted me – _says Matthew as he grab a drink.

To allow the film to have a blockbuster success, Warner Bros. decided to postpone the release until summer of the next year. Given them a little more time to relax. They where talking for a few hours when they hear the intro of Fall Out Boy's "Calm Before The Storm", knowing that was a lifetime opportunity, they make their way to the first line to see them.

While passing, Dan accidentally push a man with his shoulder, at the time Dan turn to apologize, the man has left, however, a row behind him spot a brunette boy staring at him. Dan quickly lose interest in the boy, but he could feel his eyes like knives in his back. Finished the song, Dan turn to return to his place, only to stumble to the boy, Dan shudder by the closeness of both, but Rupert push him breaking the line between the two. As they left, the boy don't move his view from him, expressionless, serious, cold.

It was like that all the night, every time Dan look somewhere, there where him, but never twice in the same place. He thought that he was a fan trying to admire him, but his look it was so chilling that perturbed him.

– _Dan, – _Kevin, his bodyguard, was knocking the door – _someone talk a few seconds ago, they want all the cast to give an interview about the saga's end._

_– Coming – _answers vaguely, the bathroom was now covered in water mist, so he quickly take the shower.

Dan came out from the elevator and heads towards the car waiting from him in the entrance. The doorkeeper receives him with the normal "Good morning Mr. Radcliffe" like everyday as he opens the door for him, with one foot out, he spot the boy in the reflection as the doorkeeper, but when he turns shocked, he see the old doorkeeper Carl Logan.

– _Is something wrong Mr. Radcliffe? – _ask Carl in his natural New Yorker accent.

– _Um – _says divagating – _Did, you a new haircut? – _he was hoping change the subject from the discussion.

– _Glad you notice Mr. Radcliffe – _answers with a smile. Dan smiles and make a sigh of relieve as he hop in the car.

_**2**_

– _Yes, we will see the beginnings of Voldermort and the relationship between Harry and Dumbledore – _express David Heyman to the press thirsty of knowledge about the movie.

– _Daniel tell us – _says one of the reporters – _we will see more action with the relationship between Harry and Ginny? – _the question took Dan distracted, again focused in that boy, his eyes darks as the blackest night nail him.

– _I think he's remembering the good times he spent with Bonnie doing the takes – _Tom, one of his closest friends, rescued him from the awkward silence. All the presents laugh at the commentary as Dan thanks Tom in silence.

A man take the stand and start talking to the press while giving his back to the crew. His cologne was the most rarest he has ever smell, blueberries. He turn then to them after dispatch the press, to his surprise, the man was a replica of a Harry Potter a little grown up; green eyes, neat white skin and a rebellious hair.

– _OK people thanks for your time, you can retire – _a flash call Dan's attention, the tag the man was wearing reveal him as one of the workers of the place, his name: Joshua Harrison. As Dan stands in the soda dispenser he felt someone grabbing his shoulder, he turns to see Rupert smiling at him.

– _Hey man what's up? You where a little distracted back there._

_– I don't know, I have been confused lately. – _says as he get a bottle of water, putting aside to make space to Rupert.

_– About what? – _ask as he put the coins in the machine.

_– Last night, a boy was staring at me all the night, it make me feel uncomfortable and now I can't stop thinking about him. – _Rupert was about to drink from the bottle when he heard Dan, looking very shocked – _I dream with him all night, I remember him in the shower and I swear I saw him in the door of my building._

_– Well, or he's stalking you or you're obsessed with him. But hey, I accept you just like you're. – _Dan's expression of surprise was more greater than Rupert's.

– _What the hell are you talking about?_

_– Don't tell me if you don't want it…I respect you._

_– What are you…? – _suddenly, Dan reaches to the answer – _wait, no, no, I'm not gay…I swear._

_– Really? Because that will explain a lot._

_– Yeah very sure, now cut it off._

_– OK, OK, then I'll have to return the high heels I brought for Emma, she didn't fit them. – _Dan look at him serious, however, can't resist laugh about the commentary.

They share a few more words as they head to the exit, they pass a room where a man was talking to someone in French, at the beginning they didn't put attention, when the man loud his voice, they recognize it as Tom's voice. Confused, they return to the room where they find they co-star talking to someone over the phone, very frustrated.

_– Alors, ils regardent le leurre? Bon, mais nous devons être prudents_._ – _Tom sees both looking at him quite surprised, so he cut the call_ – Hey guys what's up? – _they are about to question him about his suddenly knowledge of the French language, but he interrupts_ – Do you want to come to the P3 tonight? The drinks are on me. – _With such an offer, they forget their question.

_**3**_

A room immersed in darkness suddenly lights up when three plasma screens turn on. As they get signal, a man in his mid-twenties stood in front of them, his grayish green eyes contemplate the screens through a pair of squared glasses. The brunette boy, who was in the beginning of his own twenties, appear behind him.

Three persons appear on the screens, a man in the middle, a woman to the left and a young man in the right

– _And? – _ask the man to the others in the screen.

– _Nein – _respond the woman with her pride shattered.

– _Non – _say the man in the middle with a fake disappointment.

The young man was not playing attention to the conversation, he looked very concerned.

– _Nirad! – _express in anger the man – _Is him or not?_

_– Nahi – _says facing him, for a time their eyes start to glow, one sea blue and other orange.

– _Fine – _the squared glasses man cut the link between the two.

– _And you Adriel? – _ask the man in his French accent – _are you sure the boy is him?_

_– Yes I'm sure – _the answer shock everyone, the brunette turn to see him with surprise.

– _How do you know? – _ask the woman as she pick part of her blonde hair.

– _Thomas – _says with satisfaction – _he's so predictable._

Adriel cut the connection and the screens fade to black, a green glow illuminate the face of the brunette.

– _Why you don't tell me. – _Adriel face the brunette, an orange glow illuminated him

– _You are here to obey, not to know._

**_4_**

The ambient in the P3 significantly reduce his stress, rounded with all his friends and having good time, they start to talking about their future acting and what they will do when the Harry Potter saga is over.

– _Hi guys. – _Piper, the owner of the P3, comes to them with some drinks – _I see you're having fun tonight, don't worry about a thing, whatever happens here, stays in here. – _Then, she pull a folder from the serving table and hangs it to Rupert. – _Here are the surveillance photos you ask Rupert, hope you find the one you're looking for. – _Rupert accepts the photos and hangs it to Dan as Piper leaves, Dan is obviously surprises…and angry.

– _I'm gonna murder you Rupert. – _Treat Dan to Rupert _– I told you to forget that. – _As he rejects the photos, Emma starts to whisper something to the rest, resulting in loud laughs.

– _Come on Dan, this is the easiest way to know more about your secret admirer. – _He give the photos, with the same result again – _Please do it for me…I promise not bother you again with this if you do it. – _annoyed, Dan take the photos and select one, and throw it to an impatient Rupert – _So this is him? – _Dan's expression remarks that the answers was yes – _You know? He doesn't look bad. You have good taste._

_– Rupert, you promise. – _The group are open mouth, laughing heavily,

_–__ My bad, but answer something first, what do you see attractive on Latinos? – _The commentary almost make Tom drown with his drink, at the beginning they think he was laughing, however, he quickly take the photo from Rupert's hand. After see it he starts to gasp.

– _Wie wissen sie? Es ist unmöglich!_ – Without advise, he left the club, leaving all shocked.

–_ Was that German? – _Says a confused Emma to the rest, who where equal of confused.

Rupert starts following Tom, Dan was about to do the same, but stops to see the photo again. The brunette boy was seeing to someone, Dan obviously knows who was seeing, he was dressed in a very formal way to be in a bar, he was wearing a japanese tuxedo full in black, he also was wearing an insignia of sorts, a golden triangle with one of its lines coming out sightly in three corners.

Rupert return unsatisfied, according to him, he was chasing Tom very closely, but when he outs from the bar there nowhere to be found, he was looking everywhere but just like that disappears. With or without Tom, the party continues, Dan decide to ask Emma a ride since he get a little drunk, as they leave the bar, Adriel watch them from the top of a building.

_**5**_

Dan manages to get to his condo, tired and dizzy, he start to undressing since he open the door, leaving only a white A-Shirt and a pair of squared blue boxers on him. Once he get to his bed he didn't bother in enter it, he just threw him above it and fall asleep.

The sunlight blind him instantly, when his eyes guess to the light he see that he wasn't in his apartment, a village surrounded him, completely deserted. Nature has retaken the city as roots can be seen hugging the walls, benches and fountains.

As he walk around, he notice the dust covering the inside of the houses; the personal objects of the people where lying abandoned. It appears that in matter of seconds, all the people there just disappears. The echo of kids laughs scare him.

– _Hello? – _Dan ask to the air as he hear the laughs, no answers; a woman scream cover the place – _Is anyone there!? – _nothing again, as he ran through the empty city, more sounds he can hear, whispers, laughs, screams, chairs being pulled…Dan was losing his nerve – _HELLO! _– the silence reigns again. A big, really big shadowy figure was behind Dan.

– _Behind you – _says a barely speakable whisper. Dan chills out and as he turn a monstrous black hand grab his neck.

Dan jumps from his bed after awakening, the knocks on the door draw his attention, a voice drowned by the door sounded familiar to him. He open the door to find Tom very concerned, behind him two men where standing; one of them have curly brown hair and gray eyes, the other was a big black guy and very tuff. All of them wearing dark gray business suits with a striped blue tie.

– _Are you fine? – _asks Tom like a concern father to his son – _Did someone follow you? – _Tom check him as the other two investigate the place.

– _Um, no, no one, Why the question, and who are they? – _says as he tries to foresee Tom actions in his face.

– _We need to get you out of here, before he knows who you are._

_– Tom! __– _says the curly haired man, ripping part of the paint in one of the walls, discovering a huge triangle with an eye inside it, strange runes was forming a circle around it, all of it drawn in blood.

– _We need to go now – _order a more scared Tom, as they turn they find Adriel in front of them.

The smell of dust was so strong that Dan was able to taste it, the air in the room vanishes so strength that dry Dan's eyes; an unseen explosion send everyone flying, Adriel avoid it by putting his hand in front of him. When Dan recovered, a blond man was in front of him, when the man tries to grabs him, a burst of cyan energy explode near the man sending him to the other side of the door, the explosion frees a smell of salt, ocean salt.

The curly haired man was next to Dan and, as Dan stand up, Adriel spots them and with a sigh makes a movement with his hand and the man was thrown to his room. Adriel, in a lazy way, approached to Dan but the black man tackle him and began punching him. He then put his foot in the man's chest and push him with such strength that makes a hole in the roof, a dark bluegreen slash come from the roof grabbing him by the neck as he tries to stand up and pull him trough the hole to the roof.

The blond man came out from the rubble and again was towards Dan, the other recovers too and trow a cyan burst of energy that emerge from his bare hands, this time the man supports it and began summoning a gray pink energy from his hands, the energy resemble numerous lines covering his hands; as he was ready to fire it, the curly haired lunges towards him and the explosion sends both to Dan's bed, destroying it.

A growl alert Dan, Tom was lying on the ground barely conscious, he hit a desk corner with his head and faint, when Dan come to help him, he was recent waking up.

– _They will be fine, lets get out of here. – _When Tom recover, he take Dan by the arm and ran the elevator, however, someone was already there.

Dan couldn't figure if it was male or female, the figure was of normal height, but that was all Dan could guess from his physical. The figure was wearing a hooded robe with the front open, it have leather strips with a brown gray darker that the one of the fabric in the edges of the robe, two separate stripes came from the first in the wrists; where the hood and the robe join a golden circular pin was put; inside the robe was a darker tunic moored in a triple belt; the rest where pants and leather boots and gloves of the same color adorned nearly in the same style. His face was covered in a faceless mask, it came from the chin to a point upper the forehead and resembles a mirror, the reflections where slightly colored with amber or gold; a bronze tiara make a support for the mask.

Tom put in between as an intend of protection, the hooded man appear a few inches of Tom in a blink, leaving a blurry trail behind him, the man only push Tom aside but throw him so violent that Tom destroy a wall as he land; Dan barely reacts and when he turn to see his friend a dagger was put in his neck, he could feel the cold of the steel and its sharp cutting his flesh. The man put the point in his cheek and force him to face him; the mask design was made so the people who face its owner reflect only their faces, giving the impression that the man behind the mask was the person in front of it.

Dan courageous face the man but something reflected in the mask catch his attention, when the man turn to see what Dan was seeing it was too late.

When Tom was back again on his feet he didn't hesitate in throwing a burst of pastel yellow energy to the masked man, sending him a few meters away. Dan could feel the scent of sugar after the burst explode.

– _Dan you must run. – _says to him after get him back to reality, Tom send another energy burst to the masked man, pinning him to the ground – _They're coming for you and they're very dangerous, we where send here to protect you, no matter what you hear, don't come back, keep running, OK? _

Dan nodded, Tom was about to say something when the masked man approaches them and with superhuman strength throws Tom, he however makes a chain with that strange energy and pin one extreme to him and the other to the masked man, pulling him with.

Tom was subduing the masked man, he makes a gesture to remember Dan to run. Dan head to the elevator when the masked man appears in front pinning Tom to the ground with his foot, Dan charges to the man, but he gracefully push Dan, sending him a few meters away. As Dan stands up the man was already in front of him, so he try to run to the other side when a gray fog cover him, when disappear he find the man there, a voice behind him make him turn.

– _Dan – _it was Tom, his right arm was covered with pastel yellow energy from the hand to a few inches before the elbow. The energy shone brightly and give the impression that where waves crashing in rocks – _move._

Tom throw the energy to them, Dan barely evades it by turning just in time. The man grab the energy with his hand, the energy wasn't touching the man, a small gold shield was separating them. The man throw Tom's energy to Dan, hitting him and sending to his room.

As he land painfully, he could see how the black man in the roof fall. Adriel came down from the hole gracefully. The other two, the blond man and the curly haired man, continue to struggle between them; the blond man was using techniques of box but the curly haired man was more faster and agile by using a martial art remembering jujitsu. Adriel see the fight and extended his hand towards the curly haired man, five treads of cooper energy emerge from the fingers of the boy and incrusted in the man's head, making him shocked and unable to move; the boy pull the strings and a crack sound heard. The man blink twice before start bleeding from his nose, ears and eyes and then crumble, dead.

Dan feel an object pass from his right shoulder leaving a trail of sugar scent. A crystal sphere enclosing pastel yellow mist that shines with every turn appears when the light touch it, but when it pass the light disappears again; Adriel predict the moment in time to face the sphere, but instead of sending him flying it punch him, revealing that he was covered in a cooper energy so solid that it look like a metal figurine, the energy was more visible in the place where the ball hit him, vanishing as it extends. The sphere re-bounce and hit the blond man, twisting his neck 180 degrees.

Dan turn to see Tom behind him, he was badly beaten but still manages to stand up. A cooper energy whip directs to Tom, mooring him, releasing a smell like rusted iron with each turn. Behind Dan, the whip was coming from Adriel's hand.

Dan felt a breeze behind him, the masked man grabbed him by the neck as he turn, despite weighing 60 kilograms the man lift him with ease. The man then start shocking Dan. As the air in his body became poor, he see how the mask change from an amber color to a dark blue, is reflect was now something different, it was like see a pale copy of himself submerged in a darker pool.

Dan regain his strength, he could see how his room was filled in silver light, the masked man, now with his mask turn to normal, was quite surprised as his head was inclined to the left; even Tom and the other boy where speechless and open mouth. The light start to became brighter to the point that he was blind; Dan feel a release of energy as the light disappears an another unseen explosion occurs, the masked man was thrown out with such force that get lost in the darkness.

Adriel see Dan surprised, and then Tom; quickly, he moves towards the body of his partner, and, doing a gesture with his hand resembling a ninja, both disappear in a cooper mist.

– _We need to go now. – _says Tom as he grabs him; Dan was completely tired, his entire body hardly responds to him. As they out, the black guy was enter from the elevator. – _Where the hell have you been?_

_– Failing many floors to my death but miraculously landing peacefully in the ground by some kind of brilliant rope in front of a crowd…I had call a cleaning team, I will stay for a report. – _by that time, the man see the body of his fallen comrade – _Dammit, who was the son of a bitch?_

_– Adriel. – _says Tom before look again the body, an expression of sadness could be clearly see in his face.

Dan and Tom manage to get out by the service door of the building, they see how quickly the notice spread, a crowd was there and even a police line was drawn. Tom point a blue Mercedes parked in the square corner, when they enter, Dan recognize Joshua from the ComicCon, standing at them with a glass of soda.

– _Sorry if is not what you look for…we didn't expect, that. – _he says as he offer the glass to Dan, he was very exhausted to reject it and drink it in a shot. – _So, you're gonna make introductions? – _ask the man to Tom a little nervous.

– _I think you already know him Joshua. – _answers angrily, he was very upset by something.

– _You're not like this. Why are you so angry?_

_– MAYBE BECAUSE NOT EVERY DAY SOMEONE I LIKE IS KILLED! – _shouts Tom to Joshua, both Dan and Joshua was shocked by his reaction, Tom only starts to see through the window.

_**6**_

Far away from Dan's apartment, in a construction site, was the body of the masked man impaled in several rods. The impact that send him flying trough the city was so hard that the tubes pass all the way trough him, they where soaked in blood and even pieces of flesh and bones where sticked in them.

A cooper light appears in front of him and takes the form of a male body, the light became a metallic brightly statue, then it changes to a human being, Adriel was now in front of the masked man.

– _Master. – _The apparent dead body of the masked man slowly turn his face to the him. Adriel was sweating, he know that was about to tell his master where bad news, and he don't like bad news – _We…we…– _Adriel was nearly to faint, a small metallic screech coming from his master makes him concentrate. – _We_ _lost him…he's with the Masonry now. _

Hot lines began emanating from the masked man, slowly, Adriel's master began to glow, reaching the same bright the other shown, only that his where amber in color and it look like rough diamond encasing him in it and emitting a strong scent of cinnamon.

The temperature was so high that cracks Adriel's glasses and begin to burn his skin and clothes; the tubes that where impaling the masked man quickly melted, so does the floor in his feet, the energy disappears with a violent burst before the man launch a metallic scream.


	2. Revelations

_1_

During the trip the silence reigned. Tom's previous reaction made Dan nervous to talk. Joshua looked like he was about to talk but strong looks from Tom make him keep silent, replacing it with nervous smiles at Dan; Tom, indifferent from both, was looking through the window, lost in his own thoughts.

After a few hours they stopped, Dan tried to see through the polarized window and recognized a gate. When the gate opened and the car passed, Dan saw a mansion at the end of a small square adorned with benches, flowers and a fountain in the middle. The mansion's walls were white and the roof a dark blue, two lamps at each side of the door and other two in each support column give it a classical look. The car parked at the entrance, one of the men outside of the mansion open the door for them, with a gesture Joshua let Dan go first. When both were out they waited for Tom, however, he shut the door and spoke something to the driver. The car drove away from the mansion and got lost when turned.

– _Don't worry. – _says Joshua to Dan, as they watched the car disappear. – _He'll be fine, he's only a little…pissed._

They walked to the door, where the two men outside opened the double dark oak door. On the walls where paintings of different artists, some of which where from modern artist. To his surprise, the house was fill with people, some of them talking and others reading books. It didn't matter what they were doing, they stopped, surprised to see Dan, he thought it was because of his status as a celebrity, but the people saw him in some strange way before and whisper to each other.

They came to a door made of white marble, the Masonry symbol, the square and the compass was incrusted in gold; to his surprise, the door lacked a handle and there were no visible hinges. Joshua stood in front of the door, he cover his hand in a bright red energy that look like he was emanating cold, he made a gesture of opening the door with the knob and to Dan's surprise the door open so smoothly like it were made of simple wood.

The room behind the door was totally dark, poorly lighted by a chimney. The scent of incense covered the place so fast and strong that Dan nearly drowned. It wasn't because Joshua covered his hand again in that mysterious energy and covered the air with the scent of blueberries.

– _Eve. – _Says Joshua to the air a little upset.

– _I'm sorry; sometimes I forgot that people don't like it so strong. – _The voice was from a woman, that he was sure, but he can't assure where it came from. Joshua concentrated and the light that came from his hand cover the entire place. He freaked out when a big figure was in front of him, when he adapted to the light, he saw that the figure was a very tall African woman. – _You must be Daniel Jacob Radcliffe, right? – _Dan could only nod, still shocked by the height of the woman – _My name is Eve, and I'm happy to see you again, Chosen One._

_– Chosen One? – _Before he got his answer, Eve invite them to follow her. As they entered one of the corridors in one side of the chimney, Joshua stopped emanating energy, plunging the room in darkness again.

As they came to a dead end, Eve put her hand in the wall and suddenly a sangria energy mist cover it coming from Eve's hand; as the mist disappeared, the wall too, revealing another room behind it, it was bigger than the other, and a round table that was in the middle; a man in a chair was waiting.

– _Thank you Eve, both of you can retire. – _Eve and Joshua bowed to the man and walked back to the room. To be a man who easily can be in his 80's, he didn't have any visible wrinkles in his face, his hair was all silver and his eyes at one point were blue, now they were nearly white. – _Welcome back, Chosen One._

_– Why do all of you call me that? – _Dan was so nervous that he started to talk without thinking and without pause – _Who are you? Why did someone try to kill me? Why… – _the old man stopped Dan by lifting his hand, pleading for a moment.

– _Everything will be explained to you in time…for now, you must know your past to survive._

Before Dan could ask more questionsthe hand of the old man was covered by a brown energy, it was like a second skin, the energy sometimes becoming brighter in some points as it moves, giving the texture of wood, he touch the table and covered it completely.

_2_

The energy elevates and images of people appear passing, returning to be the same mist when they disappeared from the "screen". The adobe made houses, the clothing, and the harsh weather. All of it pointed to a place in time in history: Western Asia.

_Not even we, his followers, know who he is or his ancestry; he was one of the most respected prophets of his time. Since we don't have a name to him, we started to call him The Prophet. _

Five pillars of mist appear and took the form of five people, the one in the front had the typical robes of a priest, his beard nearly reached his heart, and he was leading them to a dead field while giving the voice of the Lord. Once they got there that man started to emit a glow, every joint of his body was marked with a leather brownish light, best seen in his hand and his head. Small particles of the same light, like fireflies, travel fast trough the field, restoring it to life.

_His "divine" actions where nothing more that the manipulation of life though his own living energy. Few people had the knowledge to handle such power, but not even they where at his height._

Soldiers return from a near battle, some were fine, others not so much. The man walk over to them to check them, a woman pleaded him to save her son's life. Moved by her words, the man pleaded to God to help him save the boy, the glow appear again and the boy's wounds close, his bones back to their place and some even re-grown. When he finished, the boy laid as if he were asleep, after he had suffered the pain of healing.

_People, like a flock, followed him and listened to him, he was more unique than them, and he was pleased to know that another person like him would be thousands of miles away. He was wrong._

The Prophet was walking around town, being greeted by everyone, when he then spotted a new figure in town asking questions to people. The Prophet was about to greet him when he suddenly stopped, the shocked look on his face was obvious to everyone, the hooded man slowly turn to him.

_Although the foreigner released a strong energy force, the people saw him as a sorcerer more than a mediator to God, like their priest. But the man didn't pay attention or simply didn't care; he was there for more important things._

People were gathering in the city coming from far places. While the last caravans where entering, the hooded man started to follow them. The Prophet, looking through a window, was skeptic.

_Like everyone in power and glory, The Prophet's fame faded away at the presence of a new Messiah. As more and more people embrace this new ideology, The Prophet and his gift were forgotten._

The Prophet met the hooded man as he exited the city, they started to discuss but the hooded man didn't seem to care. The Prophet stopped him by the arm as he passed, but the hooded grab his neck violently and The Prophet winced with horror. The Prophet summoned his energy and releases it over the man. As he stood back, he notice that half of his torso was missing and his left arm was barely hanging, facing The Prophet, he falls to the floor. As he walked toward the body he stumbled with something, he bent with shock to recover the object that fell from the man. As he grabbed it, he noticed that the man was still alive; surprised he left the place in hurry.

_The Prophet left to foreign lands to hide the object he found, an object so powerful that he decided no man should have. But mortally wounded and knowing that the man was alive and probably would search for the object, he swore that he would not rest until the other man definitely lay dead by his hand._

The Prophet was standing outside of an ancient temple, he kneeled and started to cough blood and ashes, he spotted a local boy looking at him, the man says some words and point to the boy firing an energy blast at him. The boy panicked and checked himself, when he finds nothing, he curiously looked for the man again, however, The Prophet was lying dead.

_3_

Like burning paper, the energy twisted back to the hand of the old man, when it finished, the man calmly stood up and walked toward Dan.

– _The Prophet was in possession of a spell that allowed him to transfer his power to another person by pointing at him before death. The power would grow with the passing of time and when it become necessary the power can be harvested to give that person a power that others could only dream of, the person is called the Chosen One. You Daniel, are the last descendant of that line, and we need you now. _

_– How do you think I'm the person you're looking for?_

_– Because we had been watching over that line for some time, and because of this. _

The old man grabbed Dan's hand without warning, and after some time, his body began to glow. The energy was from different colors, blue, red, yellow, green; all of them changing from time to time over a metallic background, small scales appear from the fingers and slowly make its way to his torso. As they rose they fused and grew, making different forms each time. At the end, the aura looked like an armor that changed and moved with grace in his body. As he inhaled he could also smell different scents, the strongest was the vanilla scent, others varied from the freshness of sea breeze to the dryness of the cilantro.

He started to see flashes of places, situations and people. The construction of the Eiffel Tower, someone cheering in a tavern, being part of a war and hugging someone from the back. Dan panicked and cut the link between them, he suspected of the man as he look at him without expression. He passed the room where he met Eve and saw the door open. He ran without a destiny.

Eve came from the shadows as the old man appear in the room, both of them looking at the door.

– _He's too scared. –_ said Eve to the man – _He's only a kid._

_– I know, that's why we have to hurry to train him. – _said the man looking still at the door.

_– He has never killed someone before._

_– But The Alchemist does. – _for the first time, both of them see each other – _And he'll not hesitate in killing him._

Dan ran as fast as Hell, not knowing where he was or who the people he accidentally hit as he passed were. As he ran, he remembered what happened in his apartment: the destruction, the fights, the death, the mask…that mask, when it got a blue color and he saw his reflection pass inside the mask he could feel how his own life was being sucked. A burst of energy surrounded him and exploded, sending everyone near flying. He couldn't run anymore, he was too tired. He fell to his knees and started losing his conscious, the only thing he could see was a blurred man approaching at him, calling him, his voice was familiar to him.

_4_

As Dan awoke in a plaza, he saw the Big Ben in the distance. He was in London, but not in the present time as he saw the vestment of the people, more like the 17th Century. As a woman took him by the arm a blast blinded him. A body landed near him, and when the man got up Dan recognized him as the masked man that attacked him before. Another man appeared, wearing a coat and a fedora, and stepped in front of the masked man. The man sent a silver blast the size of his body to the masked man, and he put his left hand up to stop the blast getting destroyed. With his remaining hand he threw an amber blast to the man's legs, burning them. As the man kneeled, the masked man threw another blast to his chest, but before the man turned in a charred body, he make a gesture and several blasts expanded, one of them hitting Dan as the others hit several people. Before Dan could figure out what happened, the masked man summoned a massive amber energy around his body and exploded.

When Dan awoke in a bed, he checked himself and saw that he didn't have any wounds. He got off the bed and wandered the room, only to find Tom in the border of a window.

– _You're finally awake. – _said Tom as he spotted Dan, the sunlight warm against Dan's body. – _Don't worry, you're in my room, no one can bother us here. – _Tom calmed him as Dan was looking everywhere for signs of people.

–_ I had a very weird dream. – _Dan said as he remembered his dream. – _I was in London, but it was not this year, it was a very old time._

_– It was 1666. – _interrupted Tom –_ The year of London's Great Fire._

_– How do you know that? – _Dan asked skeptically.

– _Because was the day I lost my wife._


End file.
